Code Anime
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: Zero and his crew o' Black Knights are looking for more people with experience. What they didn't expect was that they might have more than they can handle. This is obviously a Code Geass crossover. Rated T for randomness.....mostly.
1. Prestage

Code Anime

Code Anime

Pre-stage:

Zero looked at the crowd of people before him through his mask. He just stood there thinking for a while until he came to a conclusion about the Black Knights, but before he could say something, someone else said something first.

"We need more and better experienced people," said Ohgi.

"I was thinking the same exact thing," Zero replied.

Someone shouted something angrily. "Whattaya mean we need 'better and more experienced people'!?"

"Well, y'know...," Ohgi tried to say without sounding like the others were worthless.

"Are you sayin' we ain't worth nothin'?" The man yelled.

"What he is saying," Zero said a little annoyed, "is that we do need more people but we also need MORE EXPERIENCED people. We can always use people who just come and sign up and don't get me wrong, they are valuable, but think about it, what would happen if Kallen died?" Zero could hear that the man was about to answer so he cut him off. "And just so you know, Kallen is probably the best pilot out of all the Black Knights."

The man stayed silent.

"That's right," Ohgi said. "We'd be screwed."

"Exactly," Zero said. "So if anyone finds anyone with fighting experience, and I mean _ANYONE_, bring them to me. We need as many cold blooded fighters as we can get."

MEANWHILE in another world...

"WHAT!? The ramen shop is closed!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**AUTHORESS'S WORD--**

Yes, I'm an authoress. This is an experimental Code Geass fanfic so I'm going to try to take this seriously. This chapter is the original, no editing, no re-writing it. If you don't like it then you can just tell me. I'm up for criticism. NOT FLAMES. This is going to have a few animes in it and I know some people hate this, but I decided that I just have to put some of my OC's in a fanfic, so I decided to try it with this one. So you could call this an experimental fanfic I guess... Anyway, I'm going to start posting a lot more now because I've made enough fanfics to keep people busy while I make more chapters for the fanfics. I'm not going to say everything that's in here because it can ruin the whole story and isn't it awesomer when you're reading a story and all of a sudden it's like ZING here's another anime that comes into the story. And it's like OHMIGOD! OH YEAH! And you're like dancing around and people are looking at you weirdly and stuff. Oh, I just read this over and realized I talk a lot so I'm just gonna stop here. P.S. The crossover parts start in the next chapter.


	2. Prestage 2

"You have to be kidding me." Sora looked around panting. Then he just collapsed.

Ed looked at Sora. He was tired too, but not as much. "Come on. We can't give up yet Sora. If we give up now, we won't be able to eat anything."

Suddenly, Sora was up with so much intensity that it pushed Ed back. "ONWARD! For the food!"

**Code Anime-Second Prestage**

**Written by Arielle Herguth a.k.a. Hugglestheknowitall**

**Welcome to the second prestage a.k.a. Prologue chapter 2. This is mostly like the second prologue chapter and there will probably one or two more. Anyway, please enjoy! P.S. Criticism preferred. NO FLAMES.**

**Insert: Message in a Bottle by the Police**

Sora opened his eyes. "Ugh...I'm so hungry," Sora said clutching his stomach. Suddenly, Sora sat up. "Wait, why is it night time?"

Ed sighed and poked the fire that he had made with a stick. "You fainted the second you got up from the ground."

Sora lied back on the ground and looked at the sky. "The sky still looks the same here."

"Uh-huh," Ed said absent mindedly.

"Ed, was your world like this too?"

This caught Ed off guard. He hadn't come here of his own will. He had gone through the Gate after trying to bring Al back from the Gate and had only woken up in this damn forest about a week ago. "How did you know I'm from another world?"

"It's obvious you don't live here and you don't know your way around here at all," Sora said. "And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm from another world too."

Ed looked at Sora. "Then you came here through the Gate too?"

Sora started to laugh. "No I came here by ship."

"What's a ship?" Ed asked.

"Oh, well, it's kind of, um, like, well have you ever seen an air plane?"

"Yeah," Ed said reminded of the painful memory of London where planes were shooting at buildings and people.

"Well, that's basically what a ship is."

"You mean you have a ship here?!"

"Yeah, but something happened and I can't remember what."

"Do you know where it is?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Yeeaaahhhh," Sora said still unsure of what he was forgetting.

"Come on! Let's find it because if we do, maybe we can use it to get out of here," Ed said impatiently.

It took about two hours for Sora to retrace his steps to find the ship mostly because it was so dark and the forest almost completely looked all the same. Finally, Sora remembered what he had forgotten. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Sora said as Ed looked on in devastation. "I crashed the ship."

Ed collapsed to his knees. "Why? Why does this crap always have to happen to me?!" Edward just stayed like that for a few minutes and then finally sat down angrily and started trying to make a fire again.

"Um, Ed?" Sora said timidly.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you."

Sora seemed to get the idea and decided to lie down again.

After a while of not being able to go to sleep, Sora tried to talk to Ed again. "Ed?"

"What?" Ed snapped.

"Do you have any family?"

Ed was, again, caught off guard by this question. "Yeah, why?

"I only have a mom. I don't know what happened to my dad and the closest person to a brother was my friend Riku. What about you?"

Ed sighed. "My mom died a few years ago. I hate my father and...and I wish I knew what happened to my brother."

"I'm sorry about your mom," Sora said.

"Thanks," Edward said.

"What was your brother's name?"

"His name was Alphonse and we did almost everything together."

"Riku and I did almost everything together too. We raced, we sparred, and we even saved the universe together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Ed?"

"I asked you a question."

"Do you think your brother is looking at the same stars right now?"

"How am I supposed to know and plus, I asked you a question," Ed repeated angrily.

Sora sighed and said, "Okay, fine. It all started when my friends and I decided to build a raft to see the other worlds..." For about an hour, Sora told Ed about his whole journey from the beginning.

Ed listened to the whole story even though it was a load of crap. Magic didn't exist. Though, he didn't really know _what_ existed any more.

Ed was about to say something when he realized that Sora was actually asleep. He looked up at the sky. The stars were just like he remembered.

"Yeah," Ed whispered to himself. "Maybe Al can see these same stars too."

**Authoress' Note: **Yeah, I know that Kingdom Hearts isn't an anime but I absolutely love that game so yeah... There's also another game in here that's not an anime but it reminds me of an anime so I decided to put it in because I love that game too. Anyway, the last prestage, or prologue chapter, is probably going to be the next chapter. By the way, if you didn't already notice, I write short chapters but I do make a lot of chapters so it's not going to be a really short story. So thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Once again: I LIKE CRITICISM NOT FLAMES.


	3. Prestage 3

"I have to what?! This mission just barely ranks a D so why does it say it's A B-ranked mission?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Come on Naruto. This mission isn't a total drag," said the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"What are you saying? We only have to investigate some weird chakra spikes in the forest. That's too boring to be a B-ranked mission."

"Naruto, please shut up. You're giving me a migraine," Tsunade said irritably. "This is really important because there have been sightings of enemy ninja around the forest."

"This is still going to be boring," Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Naruto, you have to go on this mission no matter what," Neji said calmly.

"No and you can't make me."

Suddenly, Neji and Shikamaru were dragging Naruto out the door. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I deserve free ramen for this!" Naruto yelled.

"This is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru said sighing.

**Code Anime-Third Prestage**

**Written by Arielle or a.k.a. Hugglestheknowitall**

**This is probably the last Prestage. One: Because I'm starting to get annoyed by not just getting to the story and Two: Because I like the number three. Not the number four. Anyway so please enjoy the story.**

**Insert: Message in a Bottle by the Police**

Ed and Sora had just about become best friends, mostly because of their situation but nevertheless they were still friends. Ed had even felt comfortable enough to tell Sora about his automail, his past, and his ability to do alchemy.

One day Sora and Ed were walking a short distance from the ship when Sora had told him about how he had once turned into a heartless to save Kairi and Ed felt that this kid must not be that simple minded. Ed had decided to tell him about his automail and alchemy. Sora had been astounded by the alchemy and had almost fainted when he saw the automail.

The next day Sora had an idea.

"Hey Ed, your alchemy can change things right?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you use it to fix the ship? It would be really easy because all you would have to do is fix the engine because the rest of the ship looked fine."

"What are you talking about? It was in pieces!"

Sora smirked. "But gummi pieces are different."

Ed sighed. Sora seemed to know what he was talking about. "Alright."

They walked back and Ed started trying to fix the engine. A bright light flashed as Ed used his alchemy.

"That is so awesome," Sora said.

"Are we there yet, Ichigo?" The annoying yet adorable stuffed animal asked.

"Kon, shut up. I don't even know where we're going," Ichigo said.

"I really miss Rukia..."

Ichigo sighed and threw Kon against a tree.

"Ow..." Kon said sighing.

"Stupid perverted stuffed animal," Ichigo muttered.

Suddenly, he could sense someone's spiritual pressure running towards him. On instinct, Ichigo turned around and pinned the person to the ground. Ichigo looked at the person and was surprised to see it was a girl who looked to be around 14 years old.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" She said very quickly. "I was running to find my friend and I wasn't looking and now I made you fall and..."

"Calm down," Ichigo said, "And SPEAK SLOWLY."

"I'm so sorry! I knocked you down and-"

"You didn't know me down, I knocked you down."

"So you're a pervert?" The girl asked with all innocence.

"NO!" Ichigo calmed down when he saw the girl move back. "I mean, no, I just thought you were an enemy."

"That makes sense," the girl said as her eyes darted around.

Ichigo was surprised by her reaction because he had expected to say something sarcastic about how crazy he was.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked down to see Kon standing there angrily. Ichigo suddenly got worried. _Dammit, this girl saw Kon and Rukia's not even here so I can't erase her memory, _Ichigo thought.

"Ohmigosh! A talking stuffed animal!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo said desperately. "It's a robotic doll!"

"Of course it's what it looks like," the girl said. "It's a mod soul."

"Wait, you know about mod souls?"

"Course I do!" She said happily. "One of my best friends is a mod soul."

"Really," Ichigo said curiously. "Can I see it?" Suddenly Ichigo was knocked over. He looked up to see a small teddy bear standing on his face.

"I'm not an 'it'!" The teddy bear looked back at the girl. "And Daysi, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a mod soul. I'm just a kid who got stuck in the body of this stuffed animal."

"Alrighty then! Whatever you say Riku-san!"

"How many times do I have to tell you this also? You can just call me Riku."

"Okay, Riku-san!" As Riku was sighing, Daysi looked at Ichigo who was still on the ground. "Do you know where you are Ichigo?"

"No."

Daysi smiled innocently. "That's good."

"Shikamaru, Naruto, did you feel that?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "The chakra spike came from that way."

"Right, let's go."

"Wait, what?" Naruto said as Neji and Shikamaru rushed forward.

"Wait a second," Shikamaru said. "I felt one from the other way too."

"Naruto, you head that way. Shikamaru and I will go this way," Neji directed.

"Okay," they all said at once.

"Yes, it's finally fixed!" Ed said exhaustedly.

"Yeah! Now we can go home!" Sora said happily.

"Hey, who're you guys?"

Ed and Sora turned around to see a kid with blond spiky hair, an orange suit and whisker marks on his face.

"Oh, I'm Sora!" he said happily.

"Nice ta meet ya Sora! I'm Naruto!" he also said happily.

"Do you know where we are?" Ed asked.

"Somewhere around the forest around Konoha."

"Konoha? Never heard of it," Sora said.

"That's strange," Naruto said.

"You know what's even stranger?" Sora asked.

"What?"  
"The weird portal around our feet."

"WHAT!?" Ed and Naruto screamed as the three were pulled into the portal and disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"We have to wait for the others, Pervert-san," Daysi said.

"Please don't call me Pervert-san."

Daysi smiled. "Okay! Can I call you Orange-san?"

Ichigo sighed. "Well, anything's better than Pervert-san."

"Daysi, you shouldn't harass people," Riku said.

"Awwwwww, but Riku-san..."

"Everyone freeze."

Daysi jumped up. "Yay! They're here!"

"Who's here?" Ichigo asked, but his question was answered when he saw two kids come out of the trees. One looked bored like he didn't want to be there and the other one looked serious with pale eyes.

"Who are you?" the pale eyed one asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Ichigo said.

The bored looking one turned to Ichigo. "Could you just cooperate so we could get this over with?"

"Sorry, but I don't really trust you guys."

The bored one sighed and the pale eyed one looked ready to fight. Ichigo had taken out his badge thingy with the skull on it.

Before anyone could do anything, Daysi stepped out into the middle of them. "You guys shouldn't fight." She smiled. "You're all getting kidnapped anyway."

The bored looking kid and the pale eyed one looked surprised.

"Daysi, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Just look at your feet."

Ichigo and the other two kids looked down to see a portal pulling them in. The three disappeared into the portal.

Daysi smiled again. "Bye, Orange-san." And she left through her own portal.

**Authoress' Note: **GASP That was one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Tear I'm so happy. Anyway, this is the last prestage so the next chapter is chapter 1. Finally. Technically, I hadn't even finished writing it. I just typed it as it came into my head so there might be a few things that don't make sense. I also didn't do any rewriting of this so this is the original. By the way, Daysi is the only original character I put in here mostly because it helped me find a reason why everyone would be pulled into random portals. I didn't feel like explaining what she looked like in the story so:

Name: Sato Detrixen

Nickname: Daysi

Hair color: Brownish-red

Eye color: Hazel

Clothes: Wears a pink dress that looks a little ragged at the bottom, Tan sandals, and wears a flower in her hair

Thanks for reading. I accept criticism. NOT FLAMES.


	4. Stage 1

Three teenagers were seated around a table and were talking.

"Well, since we're all obviously sitting around this table and talking then someone should ask about Lelouch," Rivalz said matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at Shirley who was reading a magazine. "AH-HEM." Someone coughed. Shirley sat up abruptly and said, "Oh my god! Where'd Lulu go today?!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lelouch was walking through a peaceful field. _It really was a good idea to ditch school today to get some time to relax with everything going on like the Black Knights and all,_ he thought. Lately, he had had a lot on his mind managing the Black Knights and plus, he had school, so he had almost no time off from anything so he decided to ditch the less important one for a day and take time to relax.

Lelouch was just about to lie down and take a short nap when he got a call. "Damn, just as I was about to take a nap." Lelouch opened the phone. "Hello?" he said. There was no answer. Only static. He turned it off, but it started ringing again. He answered again and the same thing happened. After about the fourth- no I hate four- after the fifth time, Lelouch decided not to answer it.

Suddenly, Lelouch's eyes were blinded with a very bright light. As quickly as it had come, it went away as did the ringing of the phone. Lelouch blinked as he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, where nothing was before, three kids were unconscious on the ground.

Lelouch suddenly became curious and looked the kids over. One was wearing a black jacket and pants with a few other colorful pockets and things decorating his clothes. He had brown hair that kind of reminded him of Suzaku's and he looked to be around 15 years old. The second one was very short and looked like he could be in middle school. He had blond hair and a small gravity defying antennae of hair sticking up. He also had a red jacket on. The third one was probably the strangest out of all of them. He had blond spiky hair and strange orange clothes. Lelouch also noticed that the two other kids had scrapes all over them while the orange clad one was completely unscathed.

Lelouch was about to poke the orange clad one but when he looked for him, he was gone. Lelouch turned around and saw the kid standing behind looking kind of confused.

"Hey, do you know where I am?" he asked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Omake leading into the story title**

Ahhhhh, it was a beautiful day. Lelouch was taking a walk through some random field. The birds were chirping. The sun was shining. The wind was blowing and- "Hey! Why is it saying all that stuff?! It's dark, it's raining, and the wind is blowing, but it's literally knocking me over!"

Me: Lelouch you emo kid. Making everything sound worse than it is.

Lelouch: Since when? It really is raining.

Me: Cheer up emo kid!

Lelouch: (sigh)

Lelouch: Since Arielle's too preoccupied with calling me emo, I'll just do the disclaimer. Arielle a.k.a. Hugglestheknowitall a.k.a. Huggles-sensei a.k.a. Spazztic Cat does not own

Code Geass, Naruto, Bleach, or anything else except for Daysi and maybe if she puts in some other OCs, then she owns them too.

Me: I may own Code Geass someday! sees company glaring Actually, I don't own it in any shape, size, and/or form. PLEEZ DON'T SUE ME!

**Code Anime-Stage One: Where Are We?**

**Written by Hugglestheknowitall a.k.a. lotsa other names that people call me**

**YAY! - I finally got around to writing Stage One! Once again, I did not rewrite this or anything so there might be some things that don't make sense. Also, Daysi is the only one who's going to be using honorifics because I suck at them and I make Daysi use the ones I do know. Also, I decided that the other video game that I was originally going to use is not going to be in this fanfic anymore. I'm gonna stop talking now. Please enjoy the story!**

**Insert: Cheer Up Emo Kid by Patent Pending**

Lelouch: X0 Stop with the emo!

Me: hums to song

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why is she there?" said a girl.

"I'm not sure, but we could just see how this turns out."

"You know Daysi is too unpredictable," said another girl.

"What she just did is completely unpredictable," said a blue haired boy. He folded his hands. "In fact, she requires punishment for the crime of leaving the world she was assigned to and has even kidnapped people from that world and a few others."

"We could just go with Jamie's idea and see how this turns out," said a girl with light brown hair.

Jamie started to laugh a little. "Yes, but she has done something she shouldn't have. We can see how this turns out after she gets punishment."

"Come on guys. Give her a break she doesn't even know that she wasn't supposed to leave."

"I didn't say how many people were kidnapped. By the way, Alyson, do you know where Riku went? I thought you were taking care of him."

Alyson said nothing.

Jamie smirked. "It seems Daysi had an accomplice."

Alyson's expression was blank.

"Don't worry Alyson. We have a punishment that can serve for you and Daysi," Jamie said.

"You can't be serious!" Alyson yelled. She looked at everyone else but they all looked away. She looked angry. "Do you know that Daysi is actually doing something good?! She's helping that world to become peaceful again!"

Jamie smirked again. "Alyson, if she was doing something so good, then you should help her."

"What?"

"Alyson, you are to help Daysi for as long as she needs it."

"That's not really a punishment, is it?"

Jamie shook his head. "Not only that but we had a bind placed on you several months ago."

Alyson looked confused. "A bind?"

"A psychological state that makes you obey a certain person without question. You had one placed a few months ago, but Daysi's had one for years and still doesn't know about it."

"Wait, so I had a bind and I didn't know about it?"

"Well, it wasn't activated, but it's about to be."

"That's me and Daysi's punishment?" Alyson smirked. "Whatever."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Ichigo woke up, he was in an alley and he was still with the other two weird kids who were still unconscious. He tried to remember what had happened last before he woke up but it was completely blank. All he could remember up to was the weird kids and Daysi. "Daysi...I wonder where she is."

"Pst, Ichigo."

"I need to find her. She might have ended up somewhere."

"Pssst, Ichigo."

"But first I have to find out where I am."

"PSSSST, ICHIGO!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo said thinking it was Kon but when he looked, he could only see a small teddy bear. "You?"

Riku placed his paw over Ichigo's mouth. "Shhhhh, we should be quiet. We don't know where we are and people might not 'take kindly' to us."

"Then shouldn't we try to get out of here?"

Riku shook his head. "We should take those kids too."

"You mean the kids who tried to attack us?"

"We're awake you know."

Ichigo froze and turned around to face the bored stare of the bored looking kid and the angry stare of the pale eyed kid. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe. Sorry."

"Whatever," the pale eyed kid said as he crossed his arms. "What's important right now is that we don't even know where we are."

Ichigo poked his head out of the alley and could see no one coming. "There's no one coming right now so we should go."

"Stop, we need to assess our situation first."

"Wait a minute, why am I listening to you? We just fought a few hours ago and I don't even know you," Ichigo said angrily.

The bored looking kid sighed. "There's an easy way to fix that." He looked at Ichigo. "Were you there to destroy Konoha?"

"What's a Konoha?"

"Good enough. Even though it seems unlikely but you probably weren't even from our world because right now, I doubt we're in the same world."

Riku climbed up to Ichigo's shoulders. "As crazy as he sounds, he's right."

Both the kids' eyes widened. "Did that teddy bear just...talk?"

"Of course I did. You ninja people have your talking animals and people like Ichigo have their talking stuffed animals," Riku said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This time Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ninjas?"

The pale eyed kid narrowed his eyes. "How did you know we're ninjas?"

"Headbands."

"Hey," Ichigo said, "Instead of going on like this, let's just stay friendly and try to get out of here. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

The bored looking kid nodded. "Right. My name's Shikamaru Nara." He and Ichigo looked at the pale eyed kid.

He sighed. "I am Neji Hyuuga."

Riku jumped off of Ichigo. "And my name's Riku. Now let's find a way out of here."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lelouch followed the blond spiky who seemed to be an endless ball of energy.

"So kid, what's your name and what are you doing way out here?"

The kid grinned. "My name's Naruto! And as for why I'm out here, I'm not sure. I just appeared here with Sora and his short friend."

Lelouch, who was carrying the short kid, noticed that he twitched when Naruto said short. "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

Naruto stopped. "Y'know, I never thought of that."

Lelouch almost collapsed. The kid he was carrying might have been short, but he weighed a ton. "How heavy is this kid anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't think he would be that heavy since he's so short."

Suddenly, the kid's eyes burst open and he jumped over to Naruto and kicked him in the head, but Naruto dodged it. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Who are you calling short enough to fit down an anthill without shrinking?!"

Naruto and Lelouch looked dumbfounded. "But no one said anything like that..."

"Ed, I don't really think they were calling you short like that."

Lelouch turned around to see it was the voice of the kid who was supposedly named Sora. Lelouch was immediately drawn to his hair which was even more gravity defying than he thought. He was also drawn to his eyes which were very large and a deep clear blue.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Lelouch could also see Ed's full height. He was around the same height as Naruto if not a bit shorter. "Ed, right?"

Ed turned to Lelouch. "Yeah?"

Lelouch had been wondering something for a while. "How old are you?"

It seemed that Ed was reluctant to answer the question but answered it anyway. "I'm 15," he muttered.

"15?! But you're so..."

Sora put his hand over Lelouch's mouth. "Blond? Yeah, he is I mentioned that too!" he said rather quickly and nervously.

Ed didn't seem to notice. "What's-his-name, where are we?"

Lelouch looked a little surprised. "We're in Area 11."

"Area 11? What's that?" Sora, Ed, and Naruto asked in unison.

Lelouch looked at them. Who exactly were these kids?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Authoress' Note:** Yay! It's finally done! So that's the first chapter. And- oh my god. This is also one of the longest chapters I've ever written... And they're only getting longer until it finally stops getting longer and stays at the same length. Anyway, so one thing I can't remember is if Lelouch calls Japan Area 11 or Japan or if he goes on and off. Also, I can't remember the names of the Nightmares so I probably might have to ask my friend about that... And if anyone wants to know about the weird OC like scene, they don't have anything else to do with the story except for Alyson. Aaaaannnnnnndddddd...that's it. Please comment. I like comments. But don't flame. It hurts.


	5. Stage 2

In a world far away.....or not so far away.....either way, it's another world.....or parallel or.....you know what, in an alley where this story takes place.......

A young boy of 15 looked around the alley where he had just woken up. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Where am I?"

**Code Anime-Stage 2: Strange People**

**Written by: Arielle Herguth**

**Heeelllllooooo! Sorry it's been a while but I have had a load of stuff to do.....Not playing Phoenix Wright if that's what you were thinking. Why would you be thinking that? Hahahahaha...........Anyway, so Naruto's gonna do the disclaimer for me this time.**

**Naruto: Really?! Okay, so Arielle does not own Code Geass, Naruto, Bleach, or any of the other stuff except for Daysi and Alyson. Believe it!**

**Me: Yay! Now start the story! ^^**

**Insert:Colors by Flow**

**(If you have any better ideas for songs then tell me because I'm not good at this.)**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
"So does anyone know where we're going?"

Shikamaru sighed, Ichigo shrugged, and the three of them looked at Riku who sighed and said, "Obviously, as you can see, we're probably in the middle of some kind of military post."

The three nodded. They were now hiding in a sewer because there were soldiers running around everywhere.

Shikamaru and Neji had been amazed. They had never seen soldiers who were dressed like that or such high technologies like the four-wheeled machines rolling around.

"They're called cars," Ichigo had said as if they should have known that already.

"So all we need to do is find a city or town away from this military stuff and then maybe we can.....find some help," Riku said in the present.

"Why the pause?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, no reason."

Shikamaru stared at the small teddy bear for a few seconds and then sat down. "Neji do you see anything?"

Ichigo still didn't know why Neji's eyes would bug out when Shikamaru would ask something like that. After a few minutes, Neji closed his eyes and said, "There's a city about three miles away from here if we keep going west."

"Alright! If we hurry, we can make it by tomorrow!" Ichigo said happily.

None of them knew, but someone was watching them from the shadows.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lelouch had done everything to keep the strange kids out of sight, but that had been very hard considering that Sora and Naruto would stare at every car that passed. Either way, Lelouch had somehow made it back to his apartment.

As soon as they walked through the door, a small voice said, "Lelouch is that you?"

Lelouch smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

"Are there other people with you? I can hear footsteps."

Lelouch sweat dropped as he watched Naruto staring at all the things on the table and desk. "Yeah, just some friends."

Just then, Sora, Naruto, and Edward stopped as a girl on a wheelchair came into the room. "You know school didn't end yet," she said.

Lelouch started to laugh. "Sorry, but I wasn't feeling well." Then he looked at the three. "This is my sister Nunally."

"Hello," she said smiling but her eyes were still closed.

"Oh sir! Are you okay?" A maid had just rushed into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine Sayoko."

The girl sighed with relief. "Well, then do you or your guests want anything?"

"No thank you," Lelouch said.

Everyone else just shook their head except for Naruto. "Got any ramen?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

About an hour later.....

"I'm Lelouch, that's my sister Nunally, and that's our maid Sayoko."

"So you said this place is called Area 11?" Sora asked.

"It's really called Japan."

Ed's eyes widened a little bit but no one seemed to notice. "Japan? But why is it called Area 11 then?"

"Are you sure you're from around here?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! Yeah why would you think otherwise?!" Ed asked nervously.

"Um, okay then.....So what are your names," Lelouch asked.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Future hokage!" Naruto yelled happily, sticking his thumb out.

"You're an eleven?!" Lelouch asked.

"An eleven? What's that? I'm from Konoha."

"Really......."

"I'm Sora."

"Don't you have a last name?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I can remember....."

Ed sighed. "And my name's Edward Elric."

At the second he had said 'Elric', Lelouch fell off his chair. "WHAT?! Y-you're Elric?!"

"Huh?" Ed said knowing nothing that was going on.

"Oh, sorry." Lelouch straightened his hair which had gotten completely messed up. "It's nothing."

"Um, okay....."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Yes! Light, finally!" Ichigo jumped out of the sewer hole and started running around.

Shikamaru and Neji watched as Riku ran and followed Ichigo's actions. Shikamaru looked around the area and could see they were near a field in the middle of a road leading into a city that started about 20 yards away. "Guys look." The others gawked at the gigantic city.

Riku jumped on Ichigo's shoulders and tugged at his hair. "Come on! Let's go!"

Ichigo sighed. "For someone who said he's just a little kid, you sure can be a pain."

"Who said I'm little?"

As the two kept arguing, Shikamaru and Neji walked on ahead. Suddenly, Neji stopped. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before," he said.

"What?" Shikamaru, Riku, and Ichigo, who had stopped, asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru froze for a minute and then his eyes widened.

Ichigo tried to do the same only to feel the sense of a very faint spiritual pressure. But then he realized something. At first it seemed to be very faint, but it was actually oozing out of whoever it was, almost like a cup with too much water that then overflows. Whoever the person was, was trying to hide their spirit pressure but couldn't contain it all. He then realized something else. Whoever it was, he had knowledge of how to do something like concealing their spiritual pressure. "What the hell is that?!"

"I'm not sure but it's coming from over there," Neji said pointing over to a small patch of shrubbery, flowers, and trees.

Ichigo quietly walked over but when he finally got to where the spiritual pressure was coming from, there was nothing to be seen until he finally realized the spiritual pressure had vanished completely.

"Well, let's keep going," Riku said.

Shikamaru shrugged.

The three walked forward with Ichigo carrying Riku on his head. When they were inside the city, Neji and Shikamaru marveled at how big and busy the city was. Even Ichigo was surprised but he didn't show it. There were cars everywhere, gigantic buildings, and lots of people passing and staring weirdly at them.

The three walked self consciously through the city trying to think of why people would be staring at them rather than other people. But as they were walking, they were pushed out of the way by a pink haired girl pulling a brown haired boy. "

"Well, that was rude," Neji said bitterly.

Ichigo was about to walk away with Neji and Shikamaru when he noticed a kind of emptiness on his head. "Riku?" There was no answer. "Riku, are you there?" There was still no answer. He looked towards where the girl and boy had run to see Riku still sleeping on top of the unnaturally pink haired girl's fluffy hair. "Dammit!" Ichigo growled under his breath and ran after them.

"What should we do?" Shikamaru asked like he didn't care.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's the only person we can kind of trust here so we shouldn't be separated.

Shikamaru shrugged and then sighed. "This is turning out to be such a drag."

Ichigo followed the two through crowds of people. The girl looked back and noticed this so she started running faster. She turned a corner with the boy and when Ichigo looked he had lost sight of them. "Dammit Riku..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Suzaku frowned. "Why were we running so fast?"

"I think there was someone following us." Euphie looked around and as she did this, something fell off her head.

"A stuffed animal?"  
"Oh, this could have been what he was trying to get." She looked at it. It was a stuffed teddy bear but it was getting very tense. "Maybe someone put metal in it?" She said trying to bend the arms and legs. "Is it just me or is it sweating?"

Suzaku looked too. "I don't think it's just you. I think its eyes are shrinking too."

"This is a strange teddy bear but it's adorable!" Euphie swooned. "I'm going to keep it!"

"If you say so," Suzaku said paying no attention. He was now paying attention to two other guys who were saying things about elevens. They noticed him looking.

"What're you looking at you stinking eleven?"

The two got into a fight but Euphie stopped it.

"Whatever." And the two other men ran away.

Later that day, Suzaku got into a fight with terrorists in the Lancelot.

"Please don't go."

"Sorry, but I have to."

Suzaku left leaving Euphie holding the teddy bear.

"Oh, Mr. Teddy Bear, what do I do?"

"You should do what you think is right."

".........Who said that?" She looked at the teddy bear. "It couldn't have been you..."

"Why couldn't I?"

Euphie gasped. "A- A s-stuffed animal is t-talking?"

"Calm down. If you do, I'll help you."

Euphie sighed. "Even though I don't know what's going on, okay."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Suzaku was in a bad spot. The enemy nightmare was about to kill him. "Damn, why couldn't Lloyd have designed an escape system?"

"STOP!"

Everyone looked down. "Euphie?!"

"Everyone stop! I, Princess Euphemia li Brittania command you to stop!"

Suzaku stared at Euphie still holding the teddy bear.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Huh....What's this place?"

"It looks like a school."

Ichigo, Shikamaru, and Neji looked at the VERY large building. "So what do we do about it? It's a school. So what?" Shikamaru asked.

"We could probably find help here."

"If you say so....."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"School? What's that?" Sora asked nonchalantly."

Lelouch stared. "You don't know what school is?"

"Nope. I never went to school where I come from. I was always playing and sparring...." Sora said smiling reminiscently.

Lelouch thought for a few minutes. "Would you like to go to school?"

Sora looked like a little kid with big sparkling eyes. "Ooh! Really? I've always wanted to go to school!"

"You just found out about it two minutes ago," Ed muttered.

Sora sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Oh yeah...."

Ed sighed. "I guess if Sora's going, I'll go too."  
"Hey what about me?" Naruto whined.

Lelouch watched the three from the background and quietly stepped away. He walked into his own room. "Pssst! C.C. are you there?" He whispered.

The green haired girl walked out of the shadows hugging a giant stuffed animal. "Of course I am."

"What do you think of those kids?"

"All three have very strange auras."

"Okay.....That doesn't help me..."

"The one called Sora......I think I've seen him somewhere before."

"Okay......"

"I know I've seen the one called Elric as well."

"But that's impossible! He died about a hundred years ago!"

"Nothing is completely impossible."

Lelouch sighed. "Well, what about the third one?"  
"His aura is inhuman."

"Inhuman?"

"As in not human."

"I know what it means."

Lelouch looked back at the kids who were still talking. "Maybe I should take them to school and see what happens."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day.......

"Students, you have some new classmates. Please say hello to Sora, Edward, Suzaku, and Ichigo."

**Authoress's Note: **Yay! This chapter is finally done! It took forever to write this because of my teachers cause they're all like GO PREPARE FOR REGENTS and I'm like Ohmigosh I'm scared. Anywayz sorry it took so long. Hehehe. Betcha didn't expect that? Oh, you did..........If you want to comment, then comment, but please no flaming. I'll take criticism.

P.S. If anyone wants to know, I'm probably going to post this on deviantart too so if you wanted to know....

.com/

It might take a while for the next one too, but I will write it so don't worry.....

And that's definitely it.


	6. Stage 3

_Neji's eyes widened as he sensed a very familiar chakra coming from somewhere close to the school. "That chakra....."_

_Shikamaru paused. The two looked at each other. "Naruto!" They said in unison._

_"Who's that?" Ichigo asked._

_"He's our friend who apparently also ended up here."_

_"So where is he?"_

_Neji looked at the smaller building next to the school. "I think he's in there."_

_"Alright let's go look," Ichigo said already heading off to the building. _

_When they finally got to the building and arrived at the door where Naruto supposedly was, Ichigo knocked on the door a little too hard. _

_The door opened and immediately someone said, "Listen Shirley, I couldn't come to school today-" The kid looked up at Ichigo. "Oh, sorry sir." The kid was wearing a burgundy jacket and had neck length black hair. _

_"Please, I'm only 15."_

_He looked surprised, "15?"_

_"Yeah," Ichigo answered indifferently._

_Neji walked up. "Excuse me, but do you know where a spiky blond kid with strange orange clothes is?"_

_The kid raised an eyebrow. But before he could say anything..... "NEJI!" Naruto had rushed out of the room and hugged him. He turned his head. "SHIKARMARU!" Naruto did the same to Shikamaru. "Where have you been?! I missed you guys!"_

_Shikamaru dusted himself off. "Naruto, we've only been apart a few hours."_

_The black haired kid looked around. "Can you guys come inside? You might draw attention."_

_Everyone walked inside. "Sorry, about that. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_"Nice to meet you. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."_

_Ichigo looked around and saw two other kids in the room. "Hey, who's Spiky and the short kid over there?"_

_Later......_

_"So I have to just sit here all day?"_

_Neji looked annoyed. "Yes, Naruto. The others are going to go to school here for a while."_

Naruto kicked the wall. "GOSH! Why don't I get to go."

"You're too young," Shikamaru said bored.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto froze and his face started to turn red.

"Um, yeah Nunally. My, uh, feet started to get tired so I decided to kick them a little but I accidentally kicked the wall and, um, yeah..."

Neji's eyebrow raised. 

**Arielle: OKAY! You ready for the disclaimer Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: *sigh* Yeah, whatever. She doesn't own anything in here except for her OCs...........**

**Arielle: ................**

**Shikamaru: .................What?**

**Code Anime-Stage 3: Milly's Evyl Plot**

**By Arielle or Huggles-sensei or you can just call me any name you want.......**

**Hello! This took a little more time than I thought......Anywayz I forgot to say this last time but Riku the teddy bear probably isn't the Riku you're thinking of but he is from another anime. So here is the third chapter of Code Anime......Please enjoy! :D**

**Insert: Any song of your choosing, I can't think of any today**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hello!"

Ichigo turned around to see an orange haired girl. "Hello," he said. He looked a little closer. "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so. My name's Shirley."

"Shirley, huh?"

Shirley was surprised when Ichigo looked down sadly as if remembering something. "Don't be sad."

Ichigo looked up. "What?"

"Starting school is always hard."

"I guess....."

Shirley didn't want to give up trying to cheer him up but just then the teacher came in.

"Everyone settle down. You can talk to the new students later."

The class went on and Ichigo started to become very bored. He had already learned this stuff in his old school. He looked around to see Edward paying little attention. Sora, sitting a few desks away with the kid named Suzaku was almost glaring at the teacher with the amount of effort he put into trying to pay attention. What surprised him though was that on the desk all the way near the window, Lelouch was sleeping and so far the teacher hadn't noticed.

When the class was finally over, Ichigo saw Lelouch quickly glance at Suzaku, tug his collar and then walk away. Suzaku followed.

Ichigo attempted to walk out of the classroom but was blocked by a certain orange haired girl. "Hi Ichigo!"

"Um, hello Shirley."

Shirley frowned at his impatient attitude. "Why do you always seem to be upset?"

Ichigo's eyebrow went up. "It's not that, it's just well....."

Before Ichigo could do anything, he felt his arm being tugged out the door. "C'mon Ichigo! We're going to cheer you up!" Shirley yelled happily.

"Wait! I'll come too!" A blond girl yelled after them.

"Wait, can I come-"Sora's mouth was covered by a very hard hand. He tried to pull it off. "Ed? What are you doing?"

"Stop," he said. "We have homework to do, you've never gone to school before, you're in a class with literal geniuses, and last, those are not the type of people you want to pull you somewhere."

"Ruin the fun of school why dontcha?"

Almost everyone glared.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we should all go on a picnic to cheer you up," Shirley said to Ichigo.

"But we're inside," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, so what?" Milly said. "So we decided to use the student council room. What's the big deal?"

"It doesn't make sense."

Rivalz came into the room. "So is the party almost ready?"

"Yup, but there's going to be two more members joining," Milly said.

"Two?"

"Yeah! Ichigo over here's going to join," Shirley answered happily.

"What?!" Ichigo asked when he finally realized what the situation was. "I'm joining something without even being asked?"

"Aww, come on Ichigo. You need to join a club so why not the student council?"

"But, I don't even know any of the other clubs and you're going to make me join this one? Plus the fact that I barely know anyone?"

"But you know Shirley," Rivalz said.

Ichigo sighed. "I meant someone I really know like-"

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Sora," he said to the boy passing in the hallway.

Milly looked at the saddened face on Shirley and then a sparkle appeared in her eyes. "So, if you did know someone, you'd join?"

"Yeah sure."  
"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Ed," Ichigo said to the small teenager following Sora.

Milly started to look absolutely evyl. "And if we throw in two, you have to go on a date with Shirley."

Ichigo spat out the drink he had coincidentally gotten three seconds ago and Shirley's face turned a deep red.

A face appeared in the doorway. "Hey Ichigo! Do you wanna help me with my homework? Ed won't help me after I said that if he drank milk he might get a little taller," Sora said sadly.

Milly and Rivalz smirked at each other and then at the teen standing outside the door.

"What? Is there something on me?" Sora asked anxiously.

"SORA RUN!"  
"What?"  
"GET HIM!"  
Sora's eyes widened at the two kids running at him and he started running at full speed the other way. Unfortunately, he didn't realize there was a wall there and crashed into it. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw the stars going around Sora's head.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo turned to see a blushing and nervous Shirley looking at him.

"Do you really not like me?"

Ichigo mentally kicked himself for what he had said. He didn't really take much pleasure in being mean to girls. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it was just so sudden."

"Oh, okay."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"That was easy," Rivalz said looking at the boy on the ground. The front of his spiky hair was flattened and his eyes had spirals in them.

"Well, one down, one to go."

Rivalz saw Sora's hand move to his pocket where he took out a bottle. He put the bottle to his mouth and drank it. Sora instantly smirked and ran away. "Sorry! Make that two to go!" he yelled back as he ran down the hall to the door outside.

Milly's face turned into a frown. "Rivalz, get the motor bike."

Rivalz saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sora! Where are we going?!"

"ED THERE ARE ALIENS AFTER US AND THEY'VE ALREADY GOT ICHIGO!"

"Sora I think you're over exaggerating..."

"Rivalz! Over there!" A motor bike started quickly heading towards them.

Ed ran as quickly as Sora. "KEEP MOVING SORA!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kallen walked into the room followed a few minutes later by Lelouch and Suzaku. "What the hell happened here?" Lelouch said when he saw a huge dent in the wall, some motor bike tracks in the hallway, and Ichigo and Shirley just standing there staring at the whole scene.

"Hey Lelouch."  
"Hey Ichigo."

Milly came into the room looking victorious. "What are you so happy about?" Lelouch asked.

Milly smirked. "We got 'em."

"Got who, may I ask?" Kallen and Suzaku asked at the same time.

"These guys are heavy," Rivalz complained trying to drag a tied up and struggling Sora and an unconscious Ed.

"Lemme go you aliens! You'll never eat my brain!"  
Ichigo put his face in his palm.

"Why did you tie up these students?!" Lelouch demanded.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it but this kid is very hard to keep in one place so we just decided it would be easier to tie up the both of them."

"Lelouch help! The aliens poisoned Ed and then they tied me up when I wasn't looking!"  
"Please," Milly said offended. "All we did was give Shorty some milk."

Ichigo, Lelouch, and Sora's eyes widened. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO DIDN'T GET TALLER BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DRINK MILK!"

"You're lucky he's tied up," Ichigo said sighing in relief as Ed started thrashing around.

"But he's not," Kallen said pointing at Sora who was the one now unconscious.

"Oh well," Milly said. "The main point is, is that we now have _four_ new members and Ichigo's going to have to cancel all his plans tomorrow," she said smiling.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The 15-year-old boy walked up to a sign. "Ashford......Academy?"

Daysi walked up next to him. "Yes, I'll let you go if you set these events in motion," she smiled, "Neku Sakuraba."

**Authoress' Note:** YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!! After about a month or two IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! So please don't think I gave up on this ^^; Sorry, I was kind of having trouble thinking of what to write.

PREVIEW!:D

Ichigo: When did I ever agree to this?! I never wanted to go on a date! But....Somehow that girl makes me think of Orihime...........

NEXT TIME! Neku Sakuraba, the Mystery Kid of Ramen

Ichigo: Huh? Sora has a twin?


	7. Code Anime Side Stage 1

**IF YOU KEEP READING, THERE'S A SIDE STORY AT THE END**

Hey everybody. Hugglestheknowitall here. I'm sure many of you are probably pissed off at me right now for not writing for so long but I'm really sorry. I've had a lot of stuff to do for school and the there's Mr. Writer's Block who's taken up residence in the Code Anime part of my mind lately. I did start another story called the Golden Eyed Professor if any of you wanna look at that too.

I'm in the process of trying to type the next chapter and it'll probably be done within the next week so you don't have to wait long. All you need is love~……Sorry I'm listening to the Beatles right now. Anyway….. so I've been thinking (or rather I went to other stories and stole this idea) Other people add those survey thingies to their stories so I wanta try that.

Lately I've been reading and watching D. Gray Man (though this started about a few months ago…) and I was thinking … Would anyone want me to put D. Gray Man in here? Any other anime or manga? If you want something like that then just put a comment or something saying either yes or no or a different anime/manga….That would probably be limited to the one's I've seen… Yeah just name one and I'll tell you if I've seen it or read it….

Or what I might do is make this the type of fanfic where a new anime or manga or something will come in every few chapters. Though it probably won't happen for a few more chapters because of Neku from The World Ends With You.

Sorry my ranting's taking so long. Yeah… I know you probably just skipped past everything to read the side story or your probably just ahh screw it and walked away and then proceed to set your computer on fire for some odd reason.

Okay, here it is.

**Code Anime Side Stage 1: An Unlikely Friendship**

**This side story takes place between prestage 2 and 3 of how Ed and Sora became such great friends.**

**P.S. For all of you Haruhi Suzumiya fans, think of the other guy as looking exactly like Itsuki. And trust me. It does have to do with something later in the actual story.**

"I hate you so much right now."

"Likewise."

Edward and Sora sat cross-legged across from each other under the shade of a nearby tree. And if this was an anime or manga, there would be one of those effects where there's sparks between the two and fire raging around them.

"I know you did it," Ed said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh no, I insist. You did," Sora said in a polite voice.

The tree almost burned down.

Why were they playing the let's-see-how-far-our-burning-anger-can-go-until-it-burns-the-tree-down game? It all started that morning when all the food they had saved suddenly disappeared. Of course, both Sora and Edward thought the other one had done it. But since neither of them really did it, neither of them confessed and the two remained angry at each other.

Suddenly, it happened. The tree burnt to a crisp.

Apparently, Ed nor Sora had realized they were playing the game mentioned before so they stared wondering what had just happened.

"Now look what you did. You set the damn tree on fire!"

Sora kept staring. "No I didn't."

"Don't you have magic or something? Coulda done it with that," Ed said mockingly, still not believing Sora's story from the previous night.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?"

Ed started snickering. "No, not at all."

Then Sora started yelling and Ed started yelling after that until there yells were unrecognizable. They were so busy yelling, that they didn't notice the crunch of a branch a few yards away.

A ninja with a music note headband stood on top of the branch staring at Ed and Sora.

"What did you do now?! Look over there! There's a creepy guy standing there staring at us."

"That's not my-huh?"

"Huh? Oh hello," the music note guy said. He had long lightish brown hair and light brown eyes. He was also smiling in a carefree manner.

Both the boys on the ground stared at them man in the tree. They said nothing. He said nothing. It was silent for a few minutes. Then the man pulled out a small but sharp knife.

Ed and Sora gasped. _He wants to kill us!_

"Sorry kids, but I'm not supposed to be seen," he said in a voice that if he hadn't been trying to kill Sora and Ed, you could've thought they were talking about the weather.

"Hehehe. So we just say we didn't see you! Okay then, bye!" Sora laughed nervously only to have the knife brush past his face. He could feel the tiny stream of blood already forming from the new cut.

The man sighed. "Sorry, but that doesn't work either."

Ed was getting really pissed off. If Ed knew what kind of guy this was, then this was the kind of guy that if you fooled around, he'd kill you in an instant, even if he seemed carefree and happy and…..He also had a look in his eyes that made it seem he knew more than he let on. And then Sora was making it worse. To Ed, Sora seemed to be the kind of guy who didn't like to fight or tried to avoid fighting. The squirrel they tried to steal food from the previous morning had attacked him and Sora and Sora wouldn't even fight back. As a result, Sora now had scratches on his arms. But now there was this guy.

Ed couldn't stand it. Sora was probably going to get them both killed with his pacifist ways.

The blood on Sora's cheek from the cut had made a stream that was dripping small drops of blood to the ground. He was still paralyzed in fear and hadn't moved.

"Hey, don't fight him. Fight me. Can't you see he really doesn't want to fight?"

The man, no teenager Ed corrected, smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, if you insist on dying first."

The boy ran at Edward at an alarmingly fast speed with another knife. (P.S. Yes, I know they're called kunai but right now this is kind of from Ed's POV.) Ed bent back, using his hands as support, and then did a back flip to dodge the blow.

"Impressive," the boy said still smiling. "But it doesn't look like you're a ninja. So you probably won't last long against someone who _is_ a ninja." The boy threw another knife and Edward wasn't completely ready. He just backed up but hit a tree in the process. "Can't you just give up? I have to follow orders and kill anyone who sees me on this mission." The boy started walking towards Ed with _another_ knife.

Ed growled. How many knives could a guy keep in his pocket? The boy had said something about ninjas. Maybe ninjas had inter-dimensional spaces for pockets. Ed sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Oh, you're religious? I'll give you sometime to pray before death." The boy said still walking towards Ed.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in God." Ed brought his flesh hand to his automail hand and transformed it into his trademark sword.

Sora had been able to move a little and turned his head to see the bright light followed by Ed's right hand changing into a metal sword and his eyes widened.

The boy, on the other hand, hadn't moved much. But he still seemed surprised. Ed rushed at the boy and swung his arm. The boy just moved his head out of the way. He didn't leave any time for Ed to retaliate and kicked the smaller boy in the stomach with his knee. He doubled over, and then fell sprawled out on the ground.

The boy turned to Sora. "Don't worry. It'll be your turn in a minute." He then turned back to Ed, bent down, and brought the knife to his neck. "Once again, sorry 'bout this."

Fear filled Ed's eyes. He was going to die. He was filled with images of Alphonse and his mother when something interrupted the boy.

"Step away from my friend." Ed lifted his head as much as he could to see Sora had finally turned around fully. The top part of his face was covered in shadow. "Did you hear me?" he said again through gritted teeth.

The boy got up and Ed could breathe again. He tried to get up but found his arms and legs wouldn't work. The boy turned to Sora. "It seems you want to fight now. I guess I'll kill you first then. It doesn't matter. I made it so your friend can't move his arms."

Friend? Ed had never thought of Sora as that. Just some childish teenager whom he had met and they were just together because there had been no one else around to help him get through this crazy forest.

"Sora, stop! This guy's too strong! Just run!" Edward yelled from his place on the ground.

But Sora didn't move. "Sorry kid, your spiky friend feels like being brave today," the boy said without even looking back at Ed.

The boy took out some spiky looking star things from his pocket. Seriously, Ed thought, how much stuff could a ninja keep in his pocket?

The boy threw the stars at Sora incredibly fast. It looked like Sora wasn't going to move. Ed shut his eyes but that's when he heard the clank of metal. He opened his eyes to see Sora holding a giant……key?Wait a minute, Ed thought. Sora said something about a keyblade. Was this it?

For the first time since meeting him, the ninja boy seemed surprised. "That's an interesting weapon."

"Firaga." Sora smirked, and the spiky haired boy Ed had thought wouldn't fight anything summoned a huge fireball and shot it at the other boy.

The boy dodged it but didn't realize that the fireball could follow him. Just as he turned around, the fireball struck and knocked the boy to the ground. The boy slowly got up while supporting himself with his knee and coughed out some black smoke. "Now I suppose I'll have to try," he said with the slightest edge of anger. The boy started making hand signs and then said something under his breath.

Ed couldn't hear what he said because suddenly there was a loud ringing in his ears.

"This is one of my own jutsus. It messes with the brain pulses and will soon kill the both of you. So just relax and face death."

Sora gritted his teeth as he struggled to raise his keyblade. "I have to apologize. But I've still got to get Riku back." He finally got the blade as high as his chest. Ed could tell he was struggling to concentrate. "Stop."

Ed couldn't remember what happened next because the next moment, there was a small light, Sora disappeared and reappeared next to the enemy boy who immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

An hour or so later……

"Ugh, did I get drunk again?"

"Oh, he woke up."

Ed watched as the boy woke up looking like he had actually gone to a party for drunk people. After the boy's eyes had opened, he looked at Ed and Sora, blinked, and then smiled. "Oh, it's just you two."

Sora smiled back. "Don't try anything."

The boy sweat dropped but said, "Don't worry. I wouldn't want another loss like that one." The boy sat up and stuck out his hand. "By the way, my name's Hikaru."

"Didn't we just fight you?" Ed asked.

"So? I can't be a gentleman? Besides, if I wasn't to accept defeat where I knew I wouldn't be able to win, I would give myself an ulcer or something," he said. "At least, that's how Sato-sensei taught me."

"Sato?"

"Yes," Hikaru smiled again but this time, it seemed, in reminiscence. "She wasn't an official ninja but she could probably have been well above the skill of that of a sanin."

"Sanin?"

"And then she also lived very close to Konoha so she could have been a leaf ninja. But still, one day as I wandered through the forest on a mission, she spotted me and I was about to kill her but she just held up her hand and used these vines to hold me against a tree. Then she asked if I wanted her to teach me instead of Orochimaru. I was about to refuse but she said if I didn't accept, she'd kill me. So I did. She taught me many things but on the day she left, Orochimaru found me and put me under some kind of jutsu to obey him. I think he was feeling generous that day since he didn't just kill me. But when you hit my head, just now, it broke the jutsu."

"Who's orochimaru?"

Hikaru laughed. "You two aren't from around here, are you?"

Ed and Sora shook their heads. "We're actually from other worlds-" Ed put his hand over Sora's mouth.

"What he meant to say was-"

"Which worlds? I've always been interested in that kind of stuff." Hikaru appeared truly intrigued as he stared at the two. His smile was replaced by a contemplating look.

"Well, I'm originally from Destiny Islands and I'm not really sure where Ed's from….."

Ed stared at Sora and Hikaru as they continued their conversation about other worlds. _Are these people really sane?_ He thought.

"Just out of curiosity, what were those jutsus the both of you used to defeat me?"

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Jutsu? It was just some magic."

_Note to self: When Sora says something that doesn't seem plausible, believe him anyway._ Ed sighed. "I just used some alchemy."

Sora eyes started to sparkle. "OOOHH! Alchemy?! What's that? It sounds really cool! Can you teach me?......" And Sora continued on. "Does alchemy have to do with that metal arm?"

Ed froze and his eyes widened as looked down. "Um, kind of."

Hikaru got the idea and let it go, but Sora said, "Ed, if you ever need to tell me anything, I'm your friend. So you can tell me whenever you feel like it."

Ed looked up and a tear fell down his cheek as he looked into the same innocent yet reassuring look his younger brother had given him years ago.

"Yes, friends."

Epilogue to this chapter:

Hikaru and Ed and Sora parted ways, but not after he gave Ed and Sora one of his ninja packs in case there was ever trouble. One day, Ed decided to finally completely believe Sora and told him about his own past. And Hikaru left for the Leaf Village of Konoha to become a salesman. And he lived in peace for the rest of his life.

**Authoress's Note:** So, how'd ya like it? This was my first ever attempt at writing a side story to the original story. The next actual stage'll be up in a few days or so.


	8. Stage 4

"So what was all that about during school today?" Lelouch asked the group which had remained silent the whole way home which was surprising for Sora considering he still asked about every car that passed.

Ichigo sighed. "It was that blond girl-"

"Okay, I think I have a feeling I know what happened," Lelouch said quickly cutting off Ichigo. He was already aware of how the President's plans could go haywire. "So what did she make you do?"

Ichigo sighed and Ed joined him this time. Sora took the opportunity to speak. "We all have to join the student council. It sounds like fun but they could've just asked us. I would've said yes."

"Not me," Edward said crossing his arms. "I've got stuff to do."

The group had all came home from school and were now seated at the table along with Shikamaru, Neji, and an impatient Naruto. Sora and Edward had immediately changed into their original clothes from the school uniform because they had complained they were too tight, but Ichigo hadn't really cared and just kept it on.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"For starters I have to do research to see if I can get out of this place….," Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "....That's.....giving Sora trouble on his homework."

"Yep! Hehehe," Sora laughed nervously. "That geography! Hard stuff to remember!"

Ed put his palm to his face.

"Maybe I can help?" Lelouch suggested.

"Um, yeah that would be perfect! But Ed should still study! Can't have too much studying! Gotta love school!"

Lelouch sweat dropped. "Yeah, well, do you want help later? I kind of have to do something in a few minutes," he said looking at his watch.

Sora sighed in relief. "Sure that would be great."

"Alright then see you later."

Sayoko walked up behind him. "Sir, would you like something to drink before you go?"

"Sure, thanks," Lelouch said as he started pulling on his jacket.

"Psst, Ichigo, you never did tell Lelouch what you have to do exactly."

"Shut up!" Lelouch turned around to see Ichigo had fallen off his chair and his face was red.

"What's going on here?" Lelouch asked, not really wanting to know.

Sora giggled. "Madame President told me!" he said happily.

"And then Sora came home and told me!" Naruto said in the same tone.

"I can't believe I have to go through with this," Ichigo said with his face in his palm.

"Go through with what?"

"I'm staying out of this." Shikamaru looked the other way and Neji closed his eyes and nodded.

Ed sighed and then smirked. "We heard you have a thing for Shirley so you might not wanna come in tomorrow."

Lelouch blushed slightly but said, "What happened to Shirley?"

Everyone stared at Ichigo anticipating the answer but he just got up and said, "Look just forget it for now." No one except Lelouch noticed that during that moment of silence, Ichigo's eyes had widened slightly and he touched something in his pocket. He also noticed at that moment he too felt some invisible force from far away. "Sorry, I have to go too." And Ichigo walked out the door .

After a few more seconds of silence Naruto quickly whispered, "Ichigo's goin' on a date with Shirley."

Lelouch spit out the drink he had just conveniently gotten from Sayoko.

**Code Anime- Stage 4: Neku Sakuraba, the Mystery Kid of Ramen**

**By Arielle or whatever ya wanna call me.......**

**Insert:** **Mezameru Yasei (Thank you Yuki-sui! P.S. Sorry if I spelt your name wrong..)**

**Ummmm.......So sorry this took so long.....I've been busy with A LOT. If you get a chance you should look at the side story chapter I posted before cuz it has to do with something later in the story. Anyway...**

**Arielle****: Tamaki, go!!!**

**Tamaki****: But I'm not in the story! I'm from Ouran.**

**Kyoya****: *pushes up glasses* He's right you know.**

**Arielle****: . . .**

**Kyoya****: . . .**

**Arielle****: *eyes start sparkling* It's Kyoya. *o***

**Kyoya****: *sighs* Well, it seems Arielle seems incapable of rational decisions right now. *looks over at Arielle***

**Arielle****: *catlike smile* It's Kyoya. *w***

**Hikaru****: I think-**

**Kaoru****: That maybe-**

**Both****: She's obsessed.**

**Tamaki****: *dramatically* What are you two shady twins doing here! Who's watching Haruhi?!  
****Haruhi****: You do know we're in the club room?**

***Everyone looks around then looks back at Arielle***

**Arielle: *starts foaming at mouth* It's Kyoya. :D**

**Hunny****: Yeah! Ari-chan came in here as a guest but no one could understand her because she was speaking another language.**

**Arielle****: *loses color* OH NOEZ! IMMA MISSIN' ALL MAI LATE NITE ANIME SHOWS! *speeds off*** **¿Qué voy a hacer? Los flamencos rosados van a comer mi cerebro!**

**Tamaki****: . . .**

**Kyoya****: . . .**

**Twins****: . . .**

**Hunny****: *happily eating cake***

**Haruhi****: Hey, where's Mori-senpai?**

**MEANWHILE. . .**

**Mori****: Nothing belongs to Arielle. She does not make a profit from any part of this besides her original characters. She also says that if you steal her OCs, you die.**

**Arielle****: Así se divierten! Y espero que disfruten el próximo capítulo del Código Anime! Tengo que ir a ver mi noche anime ahora. *speeds off***

"That strawberry kid hasn't come back yet."

"I didn't realize you cared, witch." Lelouch and C.C. were in Zero's private room. After the incident in Lelouch's apartment, a distraught Lelouch had headed over to the Black Knights where he had almost walked in without his Zero suit on. C.C. had luckily seen him before he walked in and put his suit on him while he just stared into space in a daze. Though some people were said to have seen Zero acting strangely clumsy and dark hair sticking out of his mask.

"I do care. They all seem strange."  
"Of course they're strange!" An awkward silence followed.

". . . Are you jealous?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch pushed his hair back. "Of course not," he stated calmly.

"I did notice something today, though."

"What?"

"That boy, Elric, I noticed he's not like the original one."

"Well, of course not. Elric died over 200 years ago."

"I said not the original one," C.C. emphasized.

"Original?"

"You can be really dense sometimes. You know that Lelouch?"

"No one asked you."

C.C. leaned back and hugged her giant Cheese-kun plushie. "At any rate, I'd like to meet these people face to face."

"You live in the same apartment. Go meet them yourself," Lelouch said. "By the way, that was sarcasm. Don't make yourself so noticeable. Sora almost saw you." (If you're a good little reader, you'll get the side story of how Sora almost met C.C. Trust me, I love it.)

"Sora..... He's strange too."

"I know. I just said they're _all_ strange."

C.C. turned to her side still hugging Cheese-kun.

"Sora..... Where do I know you from?" she whispered.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dammit! I can't believe there's Hollows here," Ichigo said to himself as he ran across the field in his Soul Reaper form. "Here, of all places."

He stopped and looked around. He could barely see anything because the moon was covered by clouds, but he could sense the Hollow nearby.

Except for that, someone could think that everything was completely peaceful. But of course, Ichigo wasn't one of those people.

Right now, he was pissed off. He sat down on the ground, hoping the Hollow would take the bait and come out of hiding after he had raised his spiritual pressure a measurable amount.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Gasp! My arms..... They hurt!"

"I don't care. Keep fanning."

Neku looked on in amusement at the scene before him.

"But.....my arms....."

"You're a mod soul. A stuffed animal. Therefore, an inanimate object. Furthermore, you shouldn't feel anything in the first place besides emotion."

Neku sighed as he remembered the scene that had taken place a few hours before. Daysi had brought him to her "Apartment of Justice" which could be better described as the "Apartment of Food" due to the piles of cook books and unopened packages of food strewn all around. When he had asked what they were for, Daysi had blinked and then proceeded to tell him about how "Riku-san" liked to cook. Then the girl had opened her bag to take out a stuffed animal.

For a minute she froze, face drained of color, then she had pulled out a stuffed lion.

After she pulled out the stuffed lion, she had brought it to her face and froze again. "W-where's Riku-san?" she had asked with a faltering smile on her face. Her hands had started to tremble a little bit.

"I asked where Riku-san is," she said more sternly this time. "I know you can talk."

Amazingly to Neku, the lion had sighed and then tears appeared in its eyes. "I'm sorry! Rukia! I'll never see her again! I don't even know how I got here either!"

Daysi smiled sweetly. "Oh, that's okay." Neku could have sworn he saw a fire of dark aura emanating off of the smiling girl.

Now, (in the present) Daysi was on a lawn chair while the stuffed lion, Kon, fanned her with a giant leaf. "I desire a drink," she said dramatically while holding up an empty cup.

"Oh come on!" Kon complained.

"Your right," Daysi said quickly. "Keep fanning."

The stuffed animal groaned and Daysi proceeded to laugh maniacally. Neku sighed. After he made sure no one was looking, he sighed and walked out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I smell a soul reaper!"

Ichigo smirked. Hollows really could be stupid. He pulled out Zangetsu and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for the Hollow to come out.

He sensed something behind him and blocked the claws of the Hollow. Ichigo then sensed something else behind him (behind him now.....or in front of the position he was in before....?). He tried to turn around, but he wasn't quick enough. Ichigo coughed up blood as the giant black claws of the Hollow went through his chest and then ripped right back out. His eyes widened as he stared at the huge lion-like Hollow. The mask it wore grinned evilly at him. Cursing, Ichigo spun around and sliced at the Hollow's legs.

"Hah! Is that all you got, Soul Reaper.....huh?"

Ichigo smirked and wiped off some of the blood coming from his mouth as a smooth line cut off the Hollow's front left leg.** "**Is that all _you_ got?" he retorted.

"Grrr....You'll pay for that Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo pointed his sword at the Hollow. "If you say so," he said mockingly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A boy whistled a song as he walked nonchalantly down the sidewalk. **(A/N: I think he's probably humming It's So Wonderful from TWEWY. Go look it up on youtube if you need to.)** The sound of clanking metal brought Neku's attention over to the field on the right. He turned his head to see one of the people Daysi had told him. He remembered Daysi saying she'd know him when he saw him. Neku hadn't believed it at the time but now looking at his bright orange hair, he knew she was right. Next to the orange-haired teen was just about one of the biggest things he had ever seen. A large lion-like black monster seemed to be fighting said teen. The boy, what was his name, Ichigo?

Neku watched as Ichigo pointed his overly- large sword at the monster. He jumped at the monster and swung the sword. Neku was amazed when the sword, about 100 times smaller in comparison to the monster, cut the beast in half.

**Arielle: GO ICHIGO GO!**

**Ichigo: GO THE HELL AWAY! I'M TRYIN' TO KILL THE HOLLOW!**

**Arielle: OKAY! BYE NOW!**

Due to the authoress riding by on a random sled, (which seemed impossible cuz there was no snow...) Neku learned that the monster was a Hollow. Just as he was pondering what to do, he saw the Hollow stab Ichigo, knocking the boy to the ground.

The Hollow began to laugh maniacally and came closer to Ichigo to finish the job.

----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ----------

**Still told from 3****rd**** person POV but kind of from Ichigo's POV. . .just in 3****rd**** person...**

Ichigo strained to see but everything was turning dark. Every time he blinked, the darkness increased. _Ugh, no. At this rate __**he'll**__ come out....._, Ichigo thought.

_**You're weak Ichigo!**_

Ichigo's eyes began to turn yellow and black. _NO! Stop!_

_**I can't have you dyin' on me Ichigo!**_

Just as Ichigo felt his inner Hollow begin to take over, he was surrounded by a small light and.....bubbles?

Ichigo's vision returned and he felt as if he had never been injured in the first place. He immediately got up and noticed he had stopped bleeding completely. He looked around for the person who had healed him. He caught sight of some brown spiky hair.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" The other boy looked up. "Um, no, you must have me mistaken for someone else."

_Does Sora have a twin?_

"What another one?!" the Hollow yelled. "Oh well, I'll just kill you too-"

The Sora-twin flipped something that looked like a pin, like you would flip a quarter, and caught it. His face darkened with anger. "Shut up." The boy shot a beam out of his hand and completely obliterated the Hollow. Ichigo's eyes widened. The Hollow he had taken over a half hour trying to defeat was defeated in just three seconds by a complete stranger.

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that. I would have let you kill that thing but it was getting really annoying..."

"They're all like that."

The boy stepped back. "Are you serious? If I had to deal with things like that with the entire monologue, I'd have migraines every day."

Ichigo laughed. "That's an everyday thing for me."

"I feel really bad for you."

"And then there's Kon, but he's a different story...." Neku tensed up. Ichigo noticed this and asked if there was something wrong.

"Huh? No."

"Okay...Oh yeah, I didn't get your name."

"Name's Neku. By the way," he said looking around, "Are there any ramen places around here? I was looking for one before I found you."

"Yeah I think there's one down there," Ichigo said pointing down the street.

Neku smiled and ran off. "Thanks Ichigo!"

"Welcome," he muttered. Then he realized something, he was still in his Soul Reaper form. How could that kid have seen him? Then he looked up to see where Neku had run off but he was gone. "Wait a minute.....I never told that kid my name."

**Authoress' Note:** Sí, es FINALMENTE HECHO. Huh? You people are still here? Ugh fine. So I was thinking later in the story I'm gonna definitely bring in some more anime stuffs. And then maybe I'll bring in some more from the original stuff that's already in here. Here's a list if you want it.

**Animes I might bring in:**

D. Gray Man

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Death Note

*If you think of any others just tell me. But there ARE some things I haven't seen or don't know that much about so I couldn't use them. Those would probably include Dragonball Z, Soul Eater, YuYu Hakusho (I was gonna find the time to maybe watch the series or read the manga...), and Ruroni Kenshin(sp?) (Same as YuYu Hakusho)

**Please tell me if there's anyone else I should bring in like someone else from Blood Plus. And yes, if you want it spoiled then, Riku-san is from Blood Plus. He's the adorable kid who was killed by rape..... I guess it can happen.....**

**BTW I think I finally made the pairings for this story. But just so you know, this is the first fanfic I'm writing with actual pairings so if you don't think their good, just you know...I don't know actually. I'm on my way to getting a book (not fanfiction) I wrote copyrighted. If you ever see a book with a title of something like ELEMENTAL DAWNING and the story has to do with a girl who died and ended up somewhere else, then that's probably my story. The name's Arielle H****** if you need to make complete sure....You might not see it for at least a year or two though...........**

**Anywayz, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I do have school so that always takes a chunk outta my life. You're lucky you even got this. I'm putting off my homework (I'll probably get in trouble) to get this done. Well, Gotta go! I'm missing my late nite Noggin cartoons. What? Fine. Here's a preview.**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Daysi: Why hallo thar! The next chapter's all about me! Your darling main character!**

**Verónica: Daysi Cállate! *throws book at Daysi***

**Daysi: Waaaaahhhh! Veronica hit me! *crying***

**Alyson: . . . . . .*shrugs***

Neku: Without knowing what to do for the next chapter, the authoress inserts herself into the story to make it a little more interesting.

Ichigo: WHAT?! GET YOURSELF OUT OF THE STORY!

Arielle: ACK! Time for Plan B! NEXT TIME ON CODE ANIME!

Shirley: I'm really nervous. Tomorrow's supposed to be me and Ichigo's date. I haven't exactly been on an actual date before... but I'll try my best! Maybe it'll even cheer Ichigo up. He always seems so upset....

**Code Anime-Stage 5:Attack at the Library**

Edward: *sweating angrily* What the hell is this?


End file.
